Crimson Wings
by Firefly567
Summary: In the wake of tragedy, Benitsubasa has been rejected from the Disciplinary Squad, and is now forced to search the city for an Ashikabi. Minato Sahashi, unaware of these events, will have an encounter with this fiery girl, an encounter that will change their lives, and the Sekirei Plan, forever.
1. Fateful Meeting

_**A/N: **I've had this idea floating around for a while, so I finally decided to put it to paper and see how it turned out. Recently, Benitsubasa became one of my favorite Sekirei (turns out __I'm a sucker for those crazy eyes)... she never seems to get much love fanfic wise..._  


I do not own Sekirei.

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

The booming of gunshots rang through the long, solitary hallway. A lone figure effortlessly dodged the bullets, cutting her way through the men who stood helpless in her wake, their cries drowned out by blaring alarms. Her sword, thoroughly soaked in blood, sank deep into the stomach of a nearby guard. Blood gushed from his mouth, eyes wide as she twisted the blade, ripping it out in one swift motion. He fell to the ground in a heap, his desperate gasps for air muddled by choking on his own blood. A sinister smile painted her face as she carved her way down the hallway, leaving not a single soul alive.

Inside the base, another figure stood at a metallic door which slid up, letting her enter the small room. She made her way inside, standing over the only thing worth noting; a table holding a small body, metal clasps keeping her in place. A tear ran down her cheek as she bent down, the clasps receding with her presence, lifting the surprisingly light child in her arms. She turned around, knowing from the commotion Karasuba was causing that nothing good awaited her.

It didn't take long to reach outside. The moment she stepped outside, she felt her heart break, her fears instantly confirmed.

"Oh? Were you too late?" the woman in black asked, a devilish smile on her face.

She didn't answer... she couldn't answer. Her arms felt numb. All she could do was stare in disbelief at the pile of bodies behind Karasuba.

She clutched the small, lifeless body in her arms, tears flowing down her face.

"Well, makes no difference to me. I had my fun," Karasuba chuckled. "Maybe now you'll be a bit more focused."

All Yume could do was stand in stunned silence, hoping in vein that this was all some terrible nightmare.

-o-

"I'm sorry, I failed to get in again," Minato sighed, head lowered as he walked down the street.

"Eh? What are you planning to do now? Do you want to come home?"

"Sorry, give me a few days to think about it. I'll call you soon." He flipped his phone closed, slipping it into his pocket with another long sigh.

_Two years in a row... what am I going to do? I don't have any close friends, I don't have anything I want to do..._

It only took a few more minutes of walking to arrive at the train station. The loud squealing of wheels greeted him as it approached, doors opening with a swish. He sat on one of the benches, watching the view of the city as the train flew down the tracks. He took note of MBI's large tower, wondering to himself how such a company could have gotten so much power.

It didn't take long to reach his stop, which only meant he could once again get lost in thought as he walked, trying to think of what he should do.

-o-

Benitsubasa sat on the roof of the tall building, her legs dangling over the side. A breeze swayed her pink hair, eyes narrow as she watched the people below her.

_One of these monkeys is supposed to be my Ashikabi? That's nonsense. I should be on the Disciplinary Squad... stupid Karasuba, rejecting me so harshly. Why do I have to search for an Ashikabi among these useless humans? It feels so degrading._

"Out here all by yourself?"

Her fists instantly clenched as she wheeled around, ready to strike whoever had snuck up on her. She stopped in her tracks almost immediately, eyes wide as she gazed upon two Sekirei sporting devilish smiles.

_There's_ two_ of them?_

"Sorry, but we're going to have to eliminate you now," the other chuckled, lightning crackling from her hands.

"Cheating bitches," she cursed, lunging forward without a second thought.

-o-

A loud explosion drew Minato's attention, along with just about everyone else's. One of the taller buildings, near the direction of his apartment, had a large dust cloud, coupled with small falling debris. Not a second later another explosion, even louder than the first, rang through the air.

He stood frozen in place, a soft breeze flowing over him.

_Should I call the police? No, I'm sure they're being flooded with calls as we speak. It's probably nothing, anyways... I should just keep walking home. I'm sure I'll hear about whatever that was on the news tonight._

Reluctantly, he stepped forward, occasionally glancing at the building as he made his way home.

After several minutes, he walked past an alley. It was an alley like any other, one he had passed more times than he could; it was near his apartment, after all. He had never given it a second thought before.

Why, on that particular day, at that particular moment he chose to stop and glance down the alley was something that still eluded him to this day.

What he knew for certain was that what he saw changed his life forever.

Down that dark alley, he saw the outline of a person crumpled against the wall, clothes tattered and burnt. Her long pink hair was singed in a multitude of places, teeth clenched as her face contorted in pain.

Her beauty was astonishing.

It took him a few moments to shake it off, wondering for a moment if he should approach her or just leave her be.

_I should at least see if she needs any help._

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, taking a step towards her.

She turned to him, now noticing his presence. Her face contorted in a scowl, a loud sigh escaping her lips as she leaned her head against the concrete behind her.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," she groaned, clenching her teeth with a gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, more worried this time.

"Yes. Just leave me alone," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure-"

"Shut up!" she shouted, inhaling sharply. Her face twisted in pain, her hand shaking as she held it against her side. "I told you to leave me alone. Get out of here."

"Look, you're obviously in a lot of pain. At least let me call an ambulance for you-"

"Dammit, they're gonna find me at rate! I said I'm fine!" she yelled.

"_What was that? Did you find her?"_ a feminine voice shouted from above, immediately silencing the girl.

_What the-_

"God damn stupid monkey," she cursed under her breath. "Let me have your jacket," she demanded, extending her hand.

"Wha-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and do what I say!" she demanded, managing to keep her voice down.

When he hesitated she urged with her hand. "Hurry up already!"

He sighed, setting his backpack down and slipping his jacket off. She quickly ripped it from his hand, wrapping it around herself and lowering her head.

"To be forced to stoop so low..." she muttered under her breath.

"You!" a woman's voice called. He froze in response, barely able to turn his head. A woman with hazel eyes, long black hair and S&M style magenta leather greeted him.

"Is that you, unwinged one?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You, do you know her?"

"What?" was all he could manage, completely in the dark about what was happening.

"Lie to her," the girl whispered so quietly he could barely hear her.

_What's going on all of a sudden?_

"Hurry up," she prodded.

"Uh... yes!" he answered a bit too enthusiastically. The girl let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, really?" The woman cocked her eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Y-yeah we were just, uh... heading home!" he chuckled, waving the S&M woman off. He reached down to grab the girl's arm.

He froze in place the instant his skin touched hers, a strange sensation permeating through him. His body felt hot; he could feel his face flushing with color and his heart beating rapidly.

Despite her efforts to look away, he could see the redness that was now flooding the girl's cheeks as well.

"Well?" the woman demanded, snapping him back to reality. He pulled the girl up, making sure to keep her as hidden as he could.

"Hibiki!" a voice shouted from behind her, causing her to turn around. The second she looked away he pulled the girl out of the alley, briskly walking down the street.

_What's going on? What am I even doing? Look at the mess you got yourself into now..._

"Let go of me," she protested quietly, ripping her arm away from his grip.

_I've come this far, no turning back now._

"That woman was obviously what you were hiding from. My apartment is right over there," he motioned, "you can hide there until you feel it's safe."

"But-"

"_Hey!" _the woman's voice shouted from the alley.

"Fine," she managed through gritted teeth. "There?" she asked, pointing at at his building.

"Yeah-"

She grabbed his arm and blasted forward, making a minute long trip last a few seconds. He didn't have time to process what just happened, fumbling through his keys while dashing up the stairs. The key slid in it's hole, the girl quickly dashing inside as he closed the door behind him.

They both let out a sigh of relief. The girl nonchalantly dropped his jacket on the floor, stretching with a moan.

_I still have no idea why I'm doing this or what's going on..._

"I still think you should go to the hospital, but you can stay here until you feel safe enough to go home," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't have a home," she answered.

"Well, surely you have some place to go-"

"I don't."

"Uh... well... if you need someplace to stay you're free to stay here for a few days."

"You wish. I only plan to stay here a few hours."

_Well, _excuse _me._

"Alright," he muttered. "Can you at least tell me your name? I'm Minato Sahashi."

"Benitsubasa," she muttered, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"It's nice to meet you Benitsubasa-san."

"Can't say the same. Where's your shower?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"First door on the right," he sighed, pointing down the nearby hall.

"I'm going to take one. If you peek, I'll kill you," she stated with frightening sincerity.

"Understood," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. All it took was a single glare from her to shut him up instantly. She turned for the hallway, but not before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

_Well that was certainly interesting. Benitsubasa-san, huh? Her name is kinda strange, and she's definitely got an attitude problem. Still, I can't stop thinking about how cute she is._

He sat down in the living room, the sound of rushing water starting after only a few moments. He found himself wondering what her fair skin might look like glistening in the water, her silky pink hair falling down her back as she washed her body.

"If you're picturing me naked, I'll kill you!" she shouted from the bathroom, immediately snapping him out of it.

_Is she a mind reader, too?_

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. _I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that, considering the condition she was in when I found her. I wonder if she's really going to be alright..._

-o-

"Karasuba, I see no reason to let these two prance around and eliminate the little birds who are unwinged," Yume stated, pacing in front of the Black Sekirei.

"Why should we care?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Some of them never even had a chance to find love-"

"I ask again, why should we care? It's not our job to protect them, only to make sure that the ones who are winged follow the rules. If you care that much, go join up with that 'Guardian of the Sekirei' fool who's been running around. Otherwise, shut up about it. You're giving me a headache," she muttered with a bored tone, waving Yume off.

Yume clenched her fist, storming out of the room.

_I should have known better. It's all I can do to keep her in check these days._

-o-

Benitsubasa closed her eyes, cold water massaging her face and running down her body, carrying with it days worth of sweat and dirt.

It felt amazing. She relished every second of it, wondering if she could simply stay like this forever.

Thankfully, most of the burns were already healing. Her hair would take a bit longer, but all in all she was lucky to escape so unscathed. If Minato hadn't hid her, those two would have more than likely found her.

_Speaking of that guy, just what the hell was that when he touched me? Was that me... reacting to him? No way. I'm never letting a person like _that _be my Ashikabi. Acting all kind and sympathetic. What good would a person like him be as an Ashikabi, anyway? His sentimentality will just get in the way._

She popped open a shampoo bottle, the cool gel settling in the palm of her hand. Foam formed as she worked her fingers through her hair, trying to fix what damage she could.

_But... why is it whenever I see his face my heart gets all fluttery and I start to get a bit nervous? Is this what reacting to someone is like? Gah, this is so irritating! He really pisses me off..._

She tried in vein to shake the thought from her mind.

-o-

_**A/N: **Yay, first chapter! I know it ended a bit abruptly, but this is more of an introduction than anything._

_Did I mention this was AU? Well, I'm sure it was clear regardless._

_I've worked with all canon character stories before, but considering that I'm dealing with a somewhat minor character, I want to make sure I'm keeping her as in character as possible. I also want to make sure I'm keeping Minato the same, at least for the beginning, but I think it goes without saying that with this (exceptionally) different Sekirei, he's going to have some character changes._

_As always, I'd love to hear any feedback or ConCrit you guys have to offer._


	2. Sekirei and Ashikabi

I do not own Sekirei.

Chapter 2: Sekirei and Ashikabi

Minato sighed heavily, resting his head on his palm.

_What am I even doing?_

Why he chose to lie for her, help her, shelter her... the reasons behind his actions still eluded him. One thing was for certain: in the last bland, dull and disappointing two years, she had given him more excitement than he thought possible.

All of it attributable to the girl sitting across the table from him, wolfing down what was left of his ramen supply. Her pink hair, now silky and glistening, was left to hang at her shoulders; her fair skin now glossy and polished, almost glowing under the light.

It was amazing how quickly she seemed to recover. The only problem was her clothing, they had been burnt and torn nearly to shreds. Even when he offered her some of his clothes, she had adamantly refused. It took a fair amount of convincing for her to even borrow one of his black undershirts. He used the word 'borrow' lightly, having been promised a very painful death if he ever asked for it back, although she had threatened him with cheeks so crimson they nearly matched her gloves.

He knew there was more to her than met the eye. No normal person could run as fast as she did, nor recover as quickly. Perhaps it was why he so easily able to shrug off her consistent cold shouldering.

Or maybe it was because he knew she wouldn't be around for long.

"Stop staring at me," she demanded, interrupting his thoughts.

"S-sorry," he chuckled, his face growing warm.

It had already been nearly an hour. The first half of which she had dedicated to her shower, the second seemed solely for the purpose of emptying his cupboards of just about anything that was edible.

It _was_ mostly his fault. She had tried to leave, but after her stomach spoke up, he wasn't about to let her leave hungry.

She had made it perfectly clear she intended to leave as soon as she was finished.

Almost in response to his thoughts, Benitsubasa finally put her chopsticks down. He glanced back at her as she sat almost stoically, using a napkin to wipe her face. How such a fit looking girl could eat so much food was a mystery to him. Then again, it certainly wasn't the strangest thing that had happened that day.

"I'll be going now," she announced, standing up.

"Do you really have to leave?"

She ignored his question, quickly heading for the door. He got up and followed her, waiting as she put her boots on.

His mind tried, in futility, to piece the right words together to make her stay.

He knew this was coming. He knew from the start she only planned to stay a little while. But he still wanted her to stay.

"Benitsubasa-san," he said as she finished slipping on her second boot. She turned to him, cocking her eyebrow.

After a brief moment of thought he sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not exactly sure what happened or why you're being chased, but try to be careful. If you ever need some place to lay low, feel free to drop by any time." He tried to give her the best smile he could.

_Dammit..._

Her face flushed red, her eyes avoiding his.

"T-thank you for helping me. Although I hope, for your sake, we never meet again," she whispered, quickly turning and walking out the door.

He stood in shook for a moment.

_Wait... what?_

He rushed after her. "Wait, Benitsubasa-san! What do you mean-"

He cut himself off as he stepped outside, hanging his head.

She was already gone.

-o-

Time seemed to have lost all sense of meaning. Her mind was a mess, it had been ever since she left Minato's. The dark obsidian sky, littered with countless brilliant, gleaming stars told her that, at the least, several hours had passed.

It certainly didn't feel like that long.

Benitsubasa lay cuddled on the small park bench, teeth firmly clenched on the tip of her thumb. It was the first time she had ever been this confused. For as long as she could remember, all she wanted was to become a part of the Disciplinary Squad. They were the ideal. A goal she had always worked towards.

A goal she could no longer obtain.

Her dream of becoming a part of the Disciplinary Squad, to be recognized as one of the best, had been utterly crushed in a matter of seconds. Just thinking about it made her curl up even more tightly. The fact that she had now reacted to a man such as Minato only served to dishearten her more.

She didn't dislike him, though. He was certainly a nice person and was actually rather handsome. Her heart would flutter whenever she thought of his smile and her body would grow warm when he was near. His kindness had the strange ability to both annoy and comfort her, something she herself didn't even fully understand.

All of these only served to make her even more confused.

_Someone like him would never make a good Ashikabi, right? I need to find someone that will take me to the end... and for his sake, I can't drag him into something that will only put him in danger._

"Benitsubasa-chan?"

The voice made her jump. She recognized it instantly.

"Yume-sama!" she shouted, scrambling to sit up. "What are you doing out here?"

Yume smiled at her, taking a moment to sit down before responding. "I had a stressful day and was trying to clear my head. I see you still haven't been winged. I thought you would have found your Ashikabi by now."

"I... well... that is..." she stammered, feeling her face turn red. Yume's soft chuckle did nothing to comfort her.

"I see. So, at the very least, you've reacted to someone."

Benitsubasa sighed heavily, burying her face in her palms. Yume had always been exceptionally perceptive; it didn't surprise her that she'd figure it out so quickly.

"What's the matter?"

"There's no way he can be my Ashikabi..." she trailed off.

There was a brief pause before Yume spoke. "Why do you say that?"

"He's too kind and sympathetic. His emotions will get in the way... there's no way he'd survive the plan."

"Kindness and sympathy are wonderful traits to have in an Ashikabi, and how are you so certain that he will not survive? Surely with you at his side, he'd be able to overcome much," she said, her motherly tone shining through.

"I... I don't know..." she whispered.

Yume sighed, turning her head to the sky with a content smile. "Reacting to someone is a wonderful and powerful thing. It's not something that happens merely by chance, nor should you take it lightly. There is a reason why you reacted to this man. When you discover that reason, you will find your answer."

"Yume-sama..."

"If you take anything away from this, Benitsubasa-chan, I want it to be love."

"Love?" she asked.

"It is the source of our power, it's what binds our destinies and it's the reason we exist. So few seem to understand that..." she trailed off with a sigh. "Although," she chuckled, "I suppose I have little room to talk, seeing how I have yet to meet my destined one."

Another long pause came between them. She was so confused and her mind was so scattered it was hard to think of what to say.

Finally, Yume spoke. "Whatever your decision may be, make sure you give it ample thought." She lowered her head, her voice barely a whisper. "Just be glad you have the opportunity to search for your Ashikabi."

"Yume-"

"I heard Karasuba was rather harsh in her decision on you joining the Disciplinary Squad," she suddenly cut her off, her tone instantly changing.

She didn't question the sudden change. Thinking about Karasuba was easier than thinking about Minato, even if the memories did make her livid.

"I apologize," Yume said, apparently noticing her mood change. "Believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with you. As long as both Karasuba and myself are members, there's simply no room for anyone else," she sighed.

"But-"

"I apologize for being abrupt, but I need to get back to MBI. I don't like leaving Karasuba alone for extended periods of time."

"But, Yume-sama, I just feel more confused than before!" she protested, grabbing onto her sleeve.

"Give it some time. The answers you're searching for do not come promptly or easily. I wish you luck, both with your Ashikabi and for the future. The next time we meet, we may very well be enemies," she stated sadly.

Before Benitsubasa could say another word, Yume stood, removing Benitsubasa's hand before leaping into the distance, her silhouette growing smaller by the second.

Benitsubasa was once again left alone with her thoughts. Her exhaustion from the past few hours was slowly taking hold of her, even with her racing mind.

She kept coming back to one question.

_What should I do?_

-o-

Minato sighed heavily, drumming his fingers on the table. His mind was restless. It had been ever since she left.

It was the strangest feeling, missing someone he barely knew. The sensation that had coursed through him when they first met... he couldn't get it out of his mind.

His eyes glanced at the two daisy hair clips near his hand. He had found them cleaning up her mess in the bathroom. He hadn't been able to sleep all night... his mind just couldn't let him.

A long, deep sigh escaped his lips, his eyes turning to the window. The very first traces of the sunrise were already starting to arrive, making him realize just how long he'd been lamenting.

Still, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_I wonder if she's okay..._

-o-

Despite her restless mind, pure exhaustion had finally let her drift off to sleep several hours ago.

It didn't last as long as she hoped it would.

Through the blackness of sleep, the feeling of someone touching her prodded her mind. Her body didn't fully respond at first, perhaps as a result of just how tired she was. Only a few seconds later, when someone forcefully grabbed onto her arm, did she snap awake.

She tried to move, but something held her down. The orange glow from the morning sun caused her to blink her eyes several times. She finally focused on a woman with brown hair and eyes, a Sekirei, keeping her in place. Benitsubasa started to struggle, only managing to bring a devilish grin to the woman's face. She was completely pinned.

Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on.

A moment later, the head of someone else hovered over her. A brown haired, brown eyed boy was smiling at her smugly. Before she could even speak the man knelt down, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

She instantly realized what was about to happen.

Just as the man's face was so close she could feel his breathing, she leaned her head back as far as she could and rammed it forward, nailing the man square in the nose. He reeled back, moaning loudly as blood quickly trickled down his face.

"Master!" the girl screamed, loosing her grip just enough for Benitsubasa to move.

She clenched her fist tightly, slamming it as hard as she could into the girl's side. The Sekirei's face contorted in pain, collapsing off the bench as she gasped for air.

Benitsubasa didn't waste a second. She leaped from the bench, stumbling momentarily before taking off, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She didn't pay attention to where she ran. She just wanted to be as far away as possible.

-o-

Yomi turned to the direction where the pink haired brawler had run off. "I'll kill you for that, bitch!" she screamed.

"That's enough, Yomi," the man spoke in a muffled voice, still cuddling his broken nose. "I want her. You'll get her for me, right?"

"Of course, master!" Her eyes narrowed as she turned, quickly bounding after the unwinged Sekirei.

-o-

Benitsubasa leaned against the nearby alley wall, beads of sweat rapidly falling as she desperately gasped for air. Her throat felt like sandpaper, only made far worse by her frequent coughing. Her legs felt like they were on fire, she felt so exhausted she could barely move. Finally she collapsed in a heap, her breathing hoarse and labored, air stinging her throat every time she inhaled or exhaled. The only solace she had was the cold darkness the alley provided her.

Unfortunately, her mind was once again left to wander.

She clutched herself tightly, shuddering at the thought of what nearly happened. It felt like a terrible nightmare. Being winged against her will, facing an empty, hollow, dismal future, one that held no hope of escape. It was one of the worst violations a Sekirei could endure. She shuddered at the thought.

It made her yearn for Minato.

As much as she hated to admit it, his kind smile was the one thing she kept coming back to. The more she pictured him, the calmer she found herself becoming; her heart began beating more regularly, her breathing slowing to normal.

It took several minutes, but she managed to regain her composure.

Suddenly, Yume's words echoed through her mind.

_"Reacting to someone is a wonderful and powerful thing. It's not something that happens merely by chance, nor should you take it lightly. There is a reason why you reacted to this man. When you discover that reason, you will find your answer."_

_Is this feeling... this warm, comforting sensation I feel whenever I think of Minato what she was talking about?_

A long, deep sigh escaped her lips as she lifted her head, a cool breeze wafting over her.

_I want to know the answer... why can't I find it? Should I... go to him? Will that make things clear? No, I can't involve him any more. He shouldn't have to deal with the Sekirei Plan. __Although... the more I think about it, the more I wonder if I'm thinking that for his sake or for mine._

Finally, she sighed, groaning as she got up. Her body still felt weak and sore, but she did her best to ignore it.

_Alright, I've made up my mind._

She stretched for a moment before leaping onto a nearby roof. She quickly got her bearings, finding and leaping towards the direction of Minato's house.

She didn't notice the scythe-wielding woman now following her at a distance.

-o-

A soft knocking at his door drew Minato's attention. He got up with a yawn, groaning and stretching.

_Is that the landlord?_

The knocking quickly turned to banging.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted, walking to the door with a sigh.

His heart jumped in his throat when he opened the door.

Benitsubasa, who almost looked worse than when he first met her, stood with one arm crossed under her breasts, clutching her arm tightly.

_Is this... a dream?_

They both stood there in an awkward silence, both of their faces having flushed with red. After a few moments he decided to break the tension.

"Listen, I-" they both started at the same time, cutting each other off. He could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Sorry, after you," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

She nodded, clutching her shirt more tightly.

"Minato, I need to talk to you-"

What looked like a large scythe came crashing down next to her, shattered wood erupting into the air. Benitsubasa reacted immediately, clenching her fists and wheeling around.

Before she could move an inch she was slammed to the ground by a woman with brown hair and eyes.

The woman laughed loudly, ripping the scythe from the ground and heaving it over her shoulder with seemingly no effort.

"Thought you could get away, did you? You may have got some cheap shots in, but you're no match for a winged Sekirei!" she cackled, stomping on her chest and grinding her foot down.

Benitsubasa cried out in pain, teeth firmly clenched as her mouth contorted into a scowl.

"I wonder, is this man supposed to be your Ashikabi? Is that why you ran to him?" the girl taunted, throwing him a devilish glare. "I guess that doesn't matter now, because you're my master's now."

She slammed the butt of her scythe into Benitsubasa's stomach. She gasped out for air, groaning in pain as the woman reached down and pulled her up by her hair.

"Stop it!" he shouted.

"I'd shut up if I were you," she threatened, her scythe's blade glistening in the sun.

"Minato, stop it-" Benitsubasa managed before the scythe girl punched her in the side, cutting her off. Her groans of pain made him clench his fists in rage.

Without thinking, he acted. He rushed forward, his fist clenched tightly, aiming for the woman's face.

His sudden movement seemed to catch her off guard, as she quickly dropped Benitsubasa. She not only managed to avoid his attack, she managed to grab his arm and pin it behind his back, pulling him close to her. He felt something cold press against his throat. He quickly realized it was the blade of her scythe.

"Nice try," she hissed in his ear. Benitsubasa sprang up, fists in the air.

"Let him go," she ordered.

"Fat chance," the woman scoffed. "I'll tell you what I will do. Since you seem so attached to him, I wonder what you'd do if I were to cut off his head?" she cackled.

He could feel the sharp blade cut into his skin, his teeth clenching in pain as warm blood trickled down his neck.

"What do you think you're doing, Yomi?" a voice boomed from below them.

"Oh, great, now _you _show up?" the woman hissed under her breath.

"I've told you before, Yomi, I won't tolerate the winged targeting the unwinged. I followed both of you to see what you were up to, only to find you attacking a human. I won't let this stand," the voice calmly announced. A whooshing noise followed, the woman cursing under her breath.

After a few moments, the voice yelled once more. "If you don't let the human go, I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Fine, I got it!" she yelled, forcibly throwing him to the ground. "Damn it, I was so close," she cursed, leaping backwards and bounding off into the distance. Before he could question it, he turned to see the person who just saved them. A silver haired figure, clad almost entirely in black, stood with a ball of flame in his palm. It was quickly extinguished with a flick of the wrist.

Benitsubasa limped next to him, clutching her side in pain.

"Be careful, unwinged one," the man said, turning his attention to Benitsubasa. "If that human is the one you've reacted to, I suggest you act sooner than later. I may not be here next time to save you." With that, the man bounded off into the distance, jumping just as high as the woman had before.

His mind was a mess. He was trying to grasp everything that had jut happened.

He quickly shook his head, turning his attention to more immediate matters.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to Benitsubasa.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. "It looks like I'll be staying here for a bit longer, though," she chuckled, inhaling sharply.

"That's fine with me. Come on, let's get you inside." He carefully wrapped his arm around her, letting her use his weight as he helped her inside.

-o-

Benitsubasa gasped sharply as she was helped to the ground, her side crying out in pain.

"I don't have much outside of aspirin, but would you like some?" he asked.

"Y-yes, please," she stammered, sighing to herself. He nodded, walking to the kitchen.

_I finally have the chance to be alone with him, but... I'm not sure what to say._

She quietly pondered to herself before Minato came back, handing her four small white pills and a glass of water. She took it and quickly swallowed them, Minato sitting down at the other side as she did so.

"So," he started, leaning forward and propping his head on his hands. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

_I guess that's as good a place as any to start. He deserves to know what he's getting himself into before he makes a decision._

"I'm a Sekirei," she stated simply.

He gave her a confused look, cocking his eyebrow. "That doesn't really answer my question-"

"It answers everything. I am a Sekirei, one of 108 released into the capital of Shinto Teito for the sole purpose of taking part in a game called the Sekirei Plan."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down a second. What's a Sekirei exactly... and what's this about a game?"

"We are beings of immense power and strength, as you've already witnessed, each of us having our own unique powers. As for the Sekirei Plan, it's a giant battle between Sekirei and special ones we call Ashikabi. Together, we fight until we are the last remaining, so that we can receive a prize and 'ascend to the higher sky above,' as I've heard it so eloquently put."

Minato shook his head quickly, still looking very confused. She didn't blame him for not understanding right away, but it was still somewhat annoying.

"What's an Ashikabi?"

"As I said, someone very special to us. It depends on the Sekirei, but for most of us, the relationship is usually a romantic one, the Sekirei and Ashikabi usually becoming lovers. Right now, the game is in it's early stages. The unwinged Sekirei, like myself, are looking for their Ashikabi so that they might become winged. This process unlocks our true power and creates an immensely strong bond between us and our Ashikabi."

"So, um, that girl who just attacked you and the two from yesterday were both... winged Sekirei?"

"Correct. They were hunting me because I'm vulnerable."

"And you're trying to find this Ashikabi person?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, feeling her cheeks go warm.

A long silence followed as Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose, finally sighing loudly.

"If you had told me all this yesterday, I'd have thought you were screwing with me for fun, but with everything I just saw, I can't help but think you're telling the truth. That doesn't mean I find it any less crazy."

"Truth be told," she started, pausing momentarily as her heart fluttered, "I've reacted to you."

"Reacted to me?" he asked quizzically.

"In simpler terms, I believe you're my Ashikabi," she whispered.

He seemed taken aback. "W-what? Are you sure?"

"It's what I came back to find out."

"I'm sorry, but you have to be mistaken. You said this Ashikabi was a special person, right? I'm anything but special... I mean, just look at me. I just failed my second college exam entrance, I don't have a job and I'm living off the allowance from my Mom. You deserve someone better-"

"You're wrong!" she shouted. Her hands flew to her mouth, her face growing hotter than before, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

_Why did I just do that? Am I really..._

He turned to avoid her gaze, his face a bright shade of red. "Even if I am wrong, what good would I be in a battle royal? I can't fight-"

"It's not your job to fight, it's mine," she interrupted him. "If... if you were my Ashikabi, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I still don't know what to think about all this," he sighed heavily.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I thought you should know everything. Talking with you... it's made me realize something very important..." she trailed off, her heart still beating rapidly.

"It's made me realize that you are the person I reacted to. I feel comfort whenever I see your smile and I feel at ease whenever I'm in your presence. My body feels hot whenever I think of you and my heart beats frantically. I never in a million years thought I'd ever feel this way, or that I'd let my emotions so heavily affect me, but... I can't help it."

"Benitsubasa-san..." he trailed off.

"The Sekirei Plan is a harsh and brutal game. You'll constantly be in danger, and there are some who are willing to do anything it takes to win. The Sekirei you just saw is one of the weakest out there. Battles will be furious, you'll have to face others losing their Sekirei... or the possibility of my own demise. I was hesitant at first because of your compassion and kindness, but seeing you jump to my defense without even thinking... it made me realize that I did react to you."

She paused briefly, clutching her chest. "All of that being said. Minato, will you be my Ashikabi?" she asked. Her face felt hotter than ever, her nervousness making her heart beat more furiously than ever before.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of his response.

"I don't think I have the right to answer," he whispered. Her heart immediately sank. "I mean... you've just told me so much, I... I'm having trouble processing it all. Whenever I think of you, there's this... this feeling from deep within me that just wells up. My heart races and I feel this strong urge to protect you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and here you are... telling me that you want me to be this Ashikabi for you. It's just... so much to take in..." he trailed off.

There was a long pause before he spoke up again. "Are you absolutely sure I'm you're Ashikabi? Are you sure... are you sure you want me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure," she answered simply.

"I..." he trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't help but think I don't truly grasp everything you've told me. But, if you're sure, then... then I'll be your Ashikabi."

Even knowing how much danger she'd be putting him in... even knowing how much pain he was facing, she couldn't help but smile.

For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy.

"So... how does this work?" he asked.

"Let me show you," she whispered, crawling over to him. She leaned on him, clutching onto his shirt. His scent was tantalizing and his warmth caused her to become more excited. Her breathing became labored, her heart beating at an incredible pace.

She felt like she was on fire.

"What are you..." he started, but was quickly cut off.

She embraced him tightly, slowly bringing her face to his. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, sending tingles through her as she inched closer.

Their lips touched. It was warm, soft and sensual, her body quivered with pleasure as her tongue ran over his lips.

Suddenly a warm, pleasured feeling coursed through her body. It culminated in a matter of seconds, causing her to break away and moan loudly. The feeling of something erupting from her back caused her to open her eyes.

A crimson glow now illuminated the small room.

Minato's eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Wings..."

"I am now your Sekirei, Minato-kun," she said with a smile.

She leaned her head against his chest, embracing him tightly. She could hear his heart beating as rapidly as her own, she could feel his warm skin caressing hers.

_I finally found my Ashikabi. Yume-sama, you were right... you always are. I'm so happy..._

-o-

_**A/N: **Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who's faved and followed this story so far. An extra special thanks to those of you who took the time to leave reviews.. It means a lot to me that so many of you seemed to enjoy the first chapter so much._

_ I only hope I can continue to make this an enjoyable story._

___I decided to leave the Minaka call to next chapter (I don't think it's a spoiler to say Minaka will be calling him since it happens in canon) because it just felt right to end it on the winging scene._

_Anyone notice the little character trait I gave Benitsubasa? It'll become a bit more apparent, and relevant, as the story progresses._

_Now, a lot of people seemed curious about Minato's harem. As mentioned in the first chapter, I want to avoid spoilers as much as possible in these A/Ns, so unfortunately I can't say much, and I apologize for that. The most I can really say is that Minato's harem _**is**_ going to be different. I have several Sekirei in mind, and have also taken all the wonderful suggestions I received into consideration. The one thing I'll say is e__xpect minor characters._

_Writing this chapter made me realize just how tough a nut Benitsubasa is to crack. On the surface, she's your typical tsundere, but when it comes to her Ashikabi there's not a lot we've seen from her. What we do see is her pining for Natsuo's affection, fawning over him and being quite open about her feelings. This makes me think she's more of a romantic than she lets on, and when it comes to her Ashikabi she is actually extremely devoted, caring and loving. So, personally, I feel the more she realized Minato was her Ashikabi, the more she'd detract from her tsundere side and grow more into the side we see when she's around Natsuo in canon. Plus, I decided to give Yume a sort of guardian like role to Benitsubasa, someone who's been there most of her life. It's a relationship I intend to explore more in the future, and it's also part of the reason why Benitsubasa isn't as tsundere...y (is that word? Well, it is now). _

_Of course, this is only my personal take, and I know others will disagree, but I wanted to explain my thought process to clear any confusion that there might be._

_But, I digress. As always, if you have any feedback or ConCrit, I'd love to hear it._


	3. Dates and Disguises

I do not own Sekirei.

Chapter 3: Dates and Disguises

Minato stirred in his sleep, the pain in his neck slowly awakening him. He awakened with a soft groan, his eyes opening slowly. The first thing that greeted his sight was Benitsubasa, peacefully sleeping on her back, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Her pink hair, still unkempt and slightly ruffled, was left to hang over her face. He brought his finger to a strand of her hair and slowly wiped it away. Her body shuddered at his touch as she groaned quietly, slowly opening her eyes a few moments later. A small smile formed on her face as their eyes met.

The moment was instantly ruined by the TV in the next room roaring to life, making both of them jump and nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Sorry," he grumbled before sitting up. Before Benitsubasa could reply he was already walking down the hallway, sighing loudly while massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, there you are!" a voice announced gleefully as Minato walked into the living room. He was so preoccupied with the volume of the TV he didn't give the greeting a second thought. He knew his landlord would throw a fit, and that was the last thing he needed with Benitsubasa there.

It took him a moment to remember where the remote was, but he quickly found it lying on the nearby table. He reached over and grabbed it, pointing it at the screen.

"Wait, stop!" the man yelled. Minato, now realizing the man was talking to him, instantly froze and dropped the remote in pure disbelief.

He heard footsteps behind him, accompanied by a long, exasperated yawn.

"Ah, that's better!" the man said with a lecherous grin, "and it seems Benitsubasa-kun has decided to join us as well!"

"Minaka," Benitsubasa hissed under her breath, now standing directly behind Minato.

The name jogged his memory, he had seen this man many times on the news before. Hiroto Minaka, CEO of MBI and now the owner of more than half of the city.

"Congratulations! You have been chosen to be an Ashikabi!" the man shouted, laughing loudly. "You are now a participant in the Sekirei Plan!"

"Um, you mean that battle royal with Sekirei and Ashikabi?" Minato asked.

Minaka's smile instantly evaporated, now looking completely dumbfounded. "You mean you already know?"

"Of course he does," Benitsubasa interjected, taking a step forward.

"Well, normally it's against the rules to talk about the Sekirei Plan with those who aren't involved, but since he's your Ashikabi now, I suppose it makes no difference. Plus, it certainly saves me some time having to explain things!" he cackled.

His smile dissipated once more as he leaned forward, his tone now deathly serious. "Minato Sahashi, just remember: the Sekirei Plan is highly confidential. If you tell anyone we, MBI, will deal with you."

"W-what does that mean?"

"I can see this call wasn't needed, but still, good luck to you both!" Minaka laughed, his demeanor having once again changed at the drop of a hat.

Before Minato could say another word, the screen flashed to black. How the TV managed to turn itself off was the least of his worries right now.

"MBI?" he whispered. A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed loudly as he made his way to the front.

"What now?" he muttered. When he opened the door, a man in a suit shoved a box in his arms, slamming the door in his face before Minato could say a word.

"Well, that was weird..." he whispered.

He set the box down and opened it slowly, pulling out a kimono like shirt that was identical to the one Benitsubasa had.

"Well that's convenient," Benitsubasa muttered, kneeling down next to him. "It'll be nice to have some clothes that aren't completely ruined."

"Yeah, but there isn't much variety..." he mulled over. "I can call my sister and have her bring some of her old clothes if you'd like."

"Your sister?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah... guess I haven't had time to mention her..." he chuckled awkwardly.

"It's not like that's your fault. I would like to meet her, though," she said, taking the kimono shirt and examining it.

"Oh, yeah... of course," he chuckled. "I can ask her to come by tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," she mumbled. Even though she flashed him a small smile, she still seemed more interested in her clothing at the moment.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. "Well, if you'd like... well, that is to say..." he trailed off, blushing fiercely.

"Why are you stammering like that?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow again. It amazed him how sexy she looked doing so._  
_

"Well, I don't have that much food here, so it'd probably be easier if we eat out... I was just wondering if you wanted to... well... make it a date..." he trailed off. By the end he had started mumbling, and he could feel his face reddening.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she sighed. "I'd like that," she said flashing another small smile.

_I can't believe I just asked her out on a date, even if it did take some prodding. It's so strange, ever since I met her I just feel so much more confident... like there's a well of courage growing inside of me. _

I_ guess that sounds a bit cliche though, _he chuckled to himself.

Minato glanced over at the clock on his wall, only now realizing that it was late afternoon.

"Oh wow, we slept all day," he laughed. Benitsubasa turned to look for herself, chuckling when she realized it too.

"I guess that means we'll have to make it dinner," Minato mulled over, running a hand through his hair.

"That's fine with me. Just give me some time to get ready," she said, picking up the box and carrying it down the hallway. A few moments passed as Minato sat in his living room alone, his heart still racing rapidly.

"Oh, and no peeking!" she shouted from his bedroom.

-o-

Yume sat on the roof of a building near MBI's tower, knees pressed against her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. She had been waiting for several hours to hear back from two specific people. The cool night air wafted over her, carrying with it the very distinct scent of one of these people.

"I was getting worried, Homura-kun," she whispered, turning to look at him.

Homura flashed the briefest of smiles before his stoic expression returned. "The matter you asked me to see to has been taken care of. From what I can tell, Benitsubasa has found her Ashikabi."

Yume sighed with relief, holding her hand over her heart. She couldn't help the smile she was now wearing.

"It's just as you said," he sighed, "an Ashikabi showed up and tried to wing her forcefully. It took me a moment to recognize him, but when I saw Yomi, I knew it was that Mikogami kid. How did you know it would be him?"

"I guess you could call it intuition," Yume chuckled. Homura simply nodded quietly, gazing into the distance once more. He must have known there was a deeper reason to it, but he seemed content with the answer she'd been given.

There was a long pause before she spoke again. She decided to change the subject. "How's Miya-sama?"

"As good as could be expected, I suppose," Homura sighed, apparently unperturbed by the change. "She's got a few unwinged Sekirei staying with her now. Uzume, Matsu, Kaho..." Homura listed off several more Sekirei, but Yume had stopped listening.

"Kaho..." she whispered. The name brought back memories. Wonderful memories, and terrible memories, all converging at once. Kaho and Musubi. From the moment they had been born, she had watched over them. Watched them laugh, watched them play, watched them bond and watched them grow. They had been so full of life... so full of everything that made Sekirei wonderful.

All of it stripped away in the blink of an eye.

The time she had spent with them, some of the most wonderful, joyful moments of her life, would forever be overshadowed by her failure. She had failed Musubi. Failed to protect her, as she promised she would. She had never truly been able to move on from that day, which now seemed so very long ago. It didn't seem to matter how hard she worked or how many she tried to help... the memories were always there, their very presence taunting her.

"Are you alright?" Homura asked.

She realized the pained expression she must have worn. "I'm fine," she whispered, trying in vain to smile.

"How are Takami and Kusano?" Homura asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Yume was more than happy to oblige.

"They're fine for now. Saki-kun is currently watching over them."

Homura cocked an eyebrow. "Saki? Are you sure that's alright?"

"She can be a bit eccentric, but her heart's in the right place. I did put some thought into choosing her," she said with a smile.

"I wasn't implying you didn't, it's just... well, she hasn't exactly been the most reliable of late. I just feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Yume sighed, parting her hair from her eyes. "I believe Karasuba is leaking information. Saki-kun is the only one I know of who can easily confirm that for me."

"You think she can find out? Or, more importantly, you think Karasuba would stoop that low?"

"I believe in Saki-kun, and as for Karasuba, I'm not sure what she's capable of anymore," Yume whispered, staring off into the distance.

Homura sighed loudly once more, a long moment passing before he spoke again. "Now that she's winged, what are you going to do?"

"There isn't much I _can _do. For as long as I've known Karasuba, she's always aimed to be the strongest. Outside of Miya-sama, she sees me as her biggest rival, and she won't sabotage the chance to face me in a fair fight by killing me while I'm unwinged. That's the only power I have over her now... it's the only thing keeping her in check..." Yume trailed off, continuing to gaze at the orange glow of the setting sun.

"I only hope you're right," he whispered.

-o-

"Okay!" Saki shouted happily, carefully observing herself in the mirror. "Hair, check. Eyes, check. Clothes, check. Expression..." she trailed off, forming the best scowl she could muster, "check."

Her scowl was instantly replaced with a big grin as she fiddled with the long gray cape she was now sporting. "There's a bit too much black for my tastes," she muttered, cocking her head to the side while looking herself up and down. "I guess that's why they call her the Black Sekirei though," she said, chuckling at her own joke.

After several more moments she nodded her head. "Alright, everything looks good! Now, for the final touch!"

She took a moment to clear her throat, still staring at her reflection.

"Testing... nope. Testing... closer, but it's missing something. Testing... hm... the tone is right, but the inflection's a bit off. Testing..." she trailed off, a large, devilish smile forming on her face.

"Perfect."

-o-

Minato snapped his cellphone closed, setting it down on the table with a soft sigh. He had only gotten Yukari's voice-mail, but knowing his sister, he'd be hearing from her shortly. She wouldn't be able to resist chewing him out for failing again.

It had been nearly an hour since Benitsubasa retreated to his bedroom, and the sun had almost completely set. He had managed to take a shower and gotten dressed in his usual white t-shirt, blue denim jeans and his trusty blue jacket.

_I wonder how much longer she's going to be..._

Almost in response to his thought, footsteps came from the hallway. He turned to look, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her.

Her pink hair glistened in the light, once again fashioned in the long side ponytail she sported when he first met her, held in place by her daisy hair clips. Her skin seemed so polished and crafted it almost didn't look real. Her kimono shirt, now in perfect condition, matched her perfectly.

She gave him a smile, her cheeks growing slightly darker. "How do I look?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered without thinking, his face flooding with warmth a split second later.

"T-thank you," she stuttered. "Are you ready?"

"Ah, yes!" he shouted, laughing uncertainly. Benitsubasa cracked a smile as he stood up, walking with him to the door.

It wasn't until they were both outside and down the steps that her soft, warm hand grasped his own. Her fingers slid between his, her gentle touch tickling him at first. When he turned to look at her, she simply smiled at him, her face now a lighter shade of red. The act of holding her hand turned what should have been an average walk into so much more. He couldn't stop his heart from racing or the heat from flooding his cheeks.

As they walked, he realized there was a subtle, barely noticeable feeling permeating within him. It felt like a connection, a bond that he couldn't quite explain just yet. He wasn't sure what it was or if it was merely his own nervousness getting the better of him. All he knew was that it was ever so slowly growing stronger.

He glanced over at Benitsubasa, wondering if she could feel it too.

-o-

Takami sighed heavily before taking a large puff from cigarette in her hand. She looked up from her clipboard to eye the small Kusano, who was frolicking in the nearby grass.

_The last of the Sekirei that still need adjustments. I can't believe the Sekirei Plan has come this far..._

Another long sigh escaped her lips as she glanced back down to her clipboard.

_Just a few more days and she'll be ready. Really, all that's left is the final adjustments regarding her age._

"Hello, Takami-san." It was a voice she recognized all too well.

"What are you doing here, Karasuba-san?" she asked, not even turning her head to acknowledge her.

"Nothing much," she chuckled, "I'm simply here to take care of some business."

Takami cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

A coy smile painted Karasuba's face. "You'll see soon enough."

"I hope you don't plan to hurt Kusano-tan. You know what will happen-"

"Come now, Takami," she laughed, "do you really think that's why I'm here? Ah, it appears you'll find out for yourself soon enough."

Takami's eyes narrowed, turning to see where Karasuba was looking. A young man and a girl with a scythe were slowly walking towards.

"What are you playing at?" Takami hissed, instantly recognizing Yomi.

Karasuba only smiled back, walking out to meet the two.

-o-

Saki had to stop herself from giggling out of pure joy.

_I even fooled Takami! Best. Disguise. Ever. Alright, time to find out what's going on._

"Karasuba-sama," the young man known as Mikogami said with a devilish grin. A large bandage covered most his nose, slightly muffling his speech."I have to thank you once again for everything you've done. I wasn't able to wing Benitsubasa, but I found a very nice... consolation prize. Did you come here to make sure everything goes smoothly this time?"

"Something like that," she replied, resting her hand on her sword. "Remind me again what our deal was."

Mikogami merely chuckled. "Surely you jest."

Her face immediately contorted into a scowl. "I'm afraid I'm quite serious."

It appeared as if her message was received loud and clear, as Mikogami froze in place.

"I-I don't understand-"

Saki moved her hand towards her blade, cutting him off without saying a word. "Do you truly intend to test my patience?"

Yomi cowered behind Mikogami, probably all to aware of what the real Black Sekirei was capable of.

"Okay, okay," he pleaded, holding his hands defensively. "You told me when this Sekirei, Kusano, would be most vulnerable."

"I suppose that rings a bell," she mulled over, "but I feel like there was something more."

"You also told me where several unwinged Sekirei were, including the one from yesterday. All you asked in return was my cooperation."

"With what, exactly?"

"How should I know? You never told me, you only said to be ready anytime you called," he whimpered.

"Ah, I see. Well, deal's off," she yawned, waving him off.

"W-what!" he yelled, "but we had a deal!""

"And I said the deal's off."

"You can't do this!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

Saki's mouth twisted in an evil grin. "I'd love to see you try to stop me," she goaded, barely pulling her sword out of it's sheath.

Mikogami stood in place, quivering with rage as Yomi merely stood there, unable to help her master. "I-I won't forget this!" he finally yelled, quickly wheeling around and running off in the other direction. Yomi quickly rushed after her Ashikabi.

Saki watched until they were out of sight. Finally, she let out a long sigh, her once fearsome grin now replaced by a sincere, gentle one.

"Ha, that went even better than I thought it would!" she laughed, sheathing her sword.

"Saki-kun, I should have known," Takami sighed from behind her.

Saki turned around, her smile as wide as ever. "I did pretty good, huh?"

Another long, exasperated sigh escaped Takami's lips as she massaged the bridge of her nose. "I'm grateful that you protected Kusano-tan, but how did you know that Ashikabi would be here? And how did you know Karasuba was involved?"

"Oh, I don't know," she giggled coyly.

"Messing with Karasuba is a really bad idea. Sooner or later she'll find out about this-"

"Sorry, but I really should report back to Yume-sama. Try to keep Kusano-tan save," Saki chuckled, saluting with her index and middle finger. She bounded to the nearest rooftop without waiting for a reply, disappearing from Takami's line of sight in a matter of seconds.

-o-

Saki landed on one of the roofs near MBI's massive tower, taking a few moments to stretch before walking forward.

Before she could say a word, Yume turned to her with a smile. "How did things go?"

"Better than expected!" she shouted happily, sitting down next to her. "I got everything you wanted."

Saki took a moment to remove her wig, letting her black hair flow in the cool breeze.

"That disguise is eerily accurate," Homura commented.

"Thanks! I worked real hard on it!" she giggled loudly, assuming he meant it as a compliment.

"I agree with Homura, it's quite unsettling," Yume chuckled. "But, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get right down to it. What have you learned?"

Saki gave a small sigh, parting her hair from her face. "Your instincts were right," she spoke, her usual cheeriness now gone. "I'll start from the beginning."

-o-

Benitsubasa couldn't seem to help the smile she had worn all night. She never could have imagined simply sitting and talking with someone could be so wonderful. Butterflies still fluttered in her stomach and a soft redness still flooded her cheeks, both of which had accompanied her all night. Despite that, it had been easy to tell Minato had been more nervous. She had taken charge in most of the conversations, and more often than not ended up being more forceful than she meant to, but at the end of the night he seemed to be as happy as she was.

A loud ringing cut of her thoughts as Minato scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry," he muttered, glancing at his phone. "Oh, Yukari's calling me back. I'll just call her later-"

"You can answer it, I don't mind," she said. He gave her a smile and nodded before putting the phone against his ear.

"Hey sis-"

It was all he managed before a loud laugh erupted from the other side. Minato jerked the phone away from his ear with a loud sigh. Benitsubasa couldn't help the giggle she gave at the sight of his annoyance.

"I can't believe you failed again!" Yukari shouted.

"Yukari, your voice is too loud," he sighed heavily. "Could you bring some of your old clothes by tomorrow?" he asked, clearly wanting to avoid the subject of school.

"Ew, what do you plan to do with a high school girl's clothes?"

"N-no, it's not like that-"

"Whatever, I'll pick some interesting ones."

"Normal ones are just fine," he protested, "just normal one-"

Minato was cut off by the line going dead. He sighed heavily as he flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. Benitsubasa couldn't help chuckling.

"S-sorry," he stammered, running his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said.

"Still..." he trailed off with a sigh, leaving it at that.

"I wonder if your sister will like me?" she pondered out loud.

Minato simply gave her a small smile, "I don't see how she couldn't."

-o-

The young woman sat on the string of rooftops, observing the young couple as they walked hand in hand. She had watched them all night, silently following them in the shadows. It wasn't the girl's pink hair or her strange clothing that captured her eye, rather the mark tattooed on the back of her neck. If she had never noticed that girl, she might have never noticed the young man with her.

The strong sensation she felt when looking at him could only be the result of one thing. She had followed them this long to make sure, and the more she looked at him, the stronger the feeling became.

There was absolutely no doubt about it.

"My Ashikabi... I've finally found you," she whispered to herself, shivering as a cool breeze wafted over her.

-o-

_**A/N:** I can't apologize enough for the delay in this chapter's release. A myriad of personal, professional, family and technical problems, multiple rewrites, my computer dying on me and just about everything else that could go wrong all culminated at just the wrong times, and to be honest it's a huge relief to finally release this. Also, I know this chapter was a bit slower and didn't focus on Beni and Minato as much, but I wanted to take some time to explore other aspects of how the Sekirei universe has been altered, as well as introduce/hint at minor and/or major characters coming soon. I know it's not ideal, especially after such a long delay, but it's what I wanted the chapter to be. I can promise the next chapter will get the plot rolling a bit more.__  
_

_Speaking of the next chapter, hopefully the next update will be a bit more timely than this one, but unfortunately I can't make any promises. My life is simply too hectic and convoluted to make an accurate estimate of time, although I really hope I can have it done in under a month.  
_

_On a lighter note, thank you once again to everyone who's taken the time to review the latest chapter (and the couple people who recently reviewed the first one as well). Your support means a lot to me and really keeps me inspired to keep writing. A big thank you to those who've faved/followed as well._

_Oh, and for anyone who's wondering, Benitsubasa's black bra and panties are the ones featured in the first episode of Pure Engagement. For some reason I just think they fit her really well. Also, I debated with myself for a long time about how much of the date to show, and I decided to go with the minimalist course. Most of what they would have talked about during a first date would be things we already know about, and the awkwardness of it I feel is better portrayed during the beginning and following scenes. At least, that's just my opinion. If you personally didn't like this minimalist way of doing things, just know there's going to be many more in-depth romantic moments to come. ^^  
_

_As always, if you have any feedback or ConCrit, I'd love to hear it._


End file.
